User blog:The Targaryen of District 4/WIP
An AU Hunger Games fanfiction. Inspired by HG, Battle Royale, Danganronpa and Fire Emblem: Three Houses. Expect dark themes, dark content and strong language. Reader discretion is advised. 'Information to remember' This information should be read by anyone who comes across this fanfiction. *I'm aware that the disclaimer above doesn't apply to everyone. The disclaimer is there for those who need it. *As mentioned in the disclaimer, this is a fanfiction set in an AU. Therefore, the majority of the content will be centered around my fanon. However, some canon information does apply to the fanfiction as well. *As explained below in the Background section, The Capitol eventually participated in the Games. *Because of my past as a member of the Hunger Games Roleplaying Wiki, some of my fanon features lore from that Wiki. The main instances of me using lore from the Hunger Games Roleplaying Wiki is the inclusion of the fanon Districts 0, 14 and 15 in the story. How the districts came to be is explained in the Background section. **District 0: District 0 is located in parts of former Canada and Alaska. The district's primary industry is astrology; providing The Capitol with astrological research, as well as information on the weather. **District 14: District 14 is located in what was previously known as Hawaii. It's a land that survived rising sea levels. District 14's primary industry is the production and research of muttations, but its secondary district is the training of cadets striving to become Peacekeepers -- these cadets attend the District 14 Military Academy. It enthusiastically participate in the Games and is a Career District, rivalling District 2 in several aspects. **District 15: District 15 was annexed into Panem after District 0 and 14. Much like 0 and 14, it was discovered in expeditions led by District 4. District 15's location is in the remnants of Central America. 15's industry is medicine - providing medical research and equipment to The Capitol, as well as conducting experiments. 'Background' Katniss and Peeta died before they could become victors, ensuring a continuation of the Games. But this doesn't mean there were no rebellions. 'Characters Roster' The Capitol/Loyalists Rebels Tributes of the 999th Hunger Games The original amount of tributes was going to be 140, but for the sake of simplicity, it was reduced to 128 - the same amount that was in Ascension. 8 tributes per district (TC - 14). Alliances *Careers: *Anti-Careers: *Loners: Neutral/Other 'Games Information' District Colours *The Capitol: GoldThis colour was used in Ascension for District 2. *District 0: Light grey (Hex code: #D3D3D3) *District 1: Royal blue (Hex code: #4169E1) *District 2: Roman silver (Hex code: #838996) *District 3: Azure (Hex code: #007FFF) *District 4: Aqua (Hex code: #00FFFF) *District 5: Electric yellow (Hex code: #FFFF33) *District 6: Ferrari redThis colour was used in Ascension for District 6. (Hex code: #FF2800) *District 7: Very light malachite green (Hex code: #64E986) *District 8: Light pastel purple (Hex code: #B19CD9) *District 9: Vivid raspberry (Hex code: #FF006C) *District 10: Metallic bronze (Hex code: #B08D57) *District 11: Sunset orange (Hex code: #FD5E53) *District 12: Black *District 13: Radioactive green (Hex code: #28DF28) *District 14: Ivory (Hex code: #FFFFF0) 'References' This will serve as a trivia section. Category:Blog posts